Heir of the Archangel
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Harry Potter's parents were no normal witch and wizard. Lilly's birth mother was an angel. An Archangel. James wasn't James when Harry was concieved. When Harry was eight, he found his real family, the family of his 'other' father. Now, with the help of his older half brothers, Harry Potter-Winchester must help avert a crisis that will make the apocalypse seem like a temper tantrum
1. Lost Angels

_Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to JK Rowling and Eric Kripke respectively._

_I also don't claim to own Clarissa or Xanthia, both of whom belong to __Danyella Skyler Silverfire of who has given me their express permission to use those characters provided there is a disclaimer._

"Harry! Get up or we'll be late!" the shrill voice of Harry's female best friend pierced the peace of the younger boy's dream

"Alright I'm up" he sat up and rubbed his under shadowed emerald eyes tiredly. He had been having a nice dream, he had been sitting on a fluffy cloud looking down on the world, his 'Auntie' Anna had been by his side. Anna wasn't really his Aunt; she was the sister of his Mother's Mother, his grandma Azrael. All angels are brothers and sisters and despite Azrael having to give up her daughter because of the impending war in heaven, her brothers and sisters still cared for Harry.

Anna was one of the higher ranking angels, leading her own garrison. Despite all of the duties she had, she always had time for her nephew, she was one of the angels who saw it as their personal mission to protect him and keep him safe, alongside Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Hester, Inias, Castiel and, for some reason, even Lucifer saw it as his job to keep the boy safe.

That was one that always confused people, Lucifer going out of his way to protect the boy. No Demon in their right mind would harm the boy; in fact, they often fought to defend him. It was said that he was special, his grandmother had been the first Angel to conceive a child in history, and as her daughter's son he gave the others hope that it was possible for angels to have families.

"Where are we going again?" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head

"Well so far, Ron and I have both been to your house-"

"It's my Aunt and Uncle's house not mine" Harry interrupted

"And you and I have both been to Ron's multiple times so I thought you and Ron could come to mine for a few days" Hermione continued as if he hadn't spoken

"Wonderful, but do we have to be up so early?"

"Harry, its half past nine, that's hardly early" the older witch rolled her eyes at her best friend

"It is a **Saturday **Hermione. I wake up before ten on a Saturday for neither man nor beast" and he stubbornly threw himself back on to his bed, only to be dragged off again by the ankles

"Stroppy little madam today aren't we" Hermione said condescendingly as she looked down at the slightly dishevelled teen, Ron snickered in the background as Harry got to his feet and brushed himself off in an attempt to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"Whatever, and if you ever call me a girl again I'll-"

"You'll what? Glare me to death?" Hermione giggled and ruffled the shorter boy's ebony hair playfully.

Harry's scruffy raven hair was starting to grow out a little now, curling slightly at the ends. His ivory pale skin and large emerald eyes added to the overall 'Dark Angel' look that many girls claimed he pulled off well. If only they knew.

"Ok fine, let's go already" he smiled and picked up the bag which contained the things he would need for the coming week

"Fantastic, let's go" and she grabbed the two by the arm and dragged them out the door

oOo

"Mum, we're here!" Hermione called out as they entered through the back door into the small cottage

"Hermione! Sweetheart, I thought you'd never get here" Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter tightly

"It took a while to get Harry out of bed this morning" Hermione laughed as she let go

"Hey!" Harry narrowed his eyes at her

"Hello dear, you must be Harry" Mrs. Granger smiled down at him.

"Yes Ma'am" Harry tipped a non-existent hat to her with a kind smile

"And you must be Ron" Hermione's Mother shook Ron's hand

"That's me, nice to meet you properly Mrs. Granger, we didn't get much of a chance in Diagon Alley that time" Ron looked rather abashed, probably because of his Father's embarrassing behaviour that day

"Not to worry my dear, and please, call me Jean" she smiled and went over to the oven as the egg timer went off.

Jean Granger was a pretty woman, with dark brown hair and green eyes and a kind smile. Forty years old (according to Hermione), she looked more like thirty five with her unwrinkled white skin and long dark hair pulled back into a bun.

Just then a small girl ran into the room, a stuffed toy fish clutched in her hand. Not more than eight, the girl was a miniature Hermione.

"Hesper, look your sister's home" Jean smiled down at her younger daughter

"Mini!" Hesper threw herself at Hermione who hugged the little girl back

"Hello Hessy" Hermione kissed the smaller girl on the head

"Kiss Tuna too" Hesper held out the toy fish

"Hello Tuna" Hermione smiled and kissed the fish too

"Mini?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione

"She's only eight, she can't say Hermione properly so she calls me Mini" Hermione explained

"Hello Hesper" Harry smiled as he knelt down to the smaller girl's level. Hesper's eyes went wide and she gasped before running out of the room

"Was it something I said?" Harry stood up, looking concerned

"That's odd, Hesper's not usually shy" Hermione said, just then they heard Hesper's voice outside

"Daddy, daddy come quick! There's an Angel in the kitchen!"

"If you say so Hesper" came a voice that clearly belonged to Mr. Granger, the man entering the cottage a few seconds later

"Look! See!" Hesper said, pointing at Harry. The others laughed at Hesper's quaintly childish behaviour

"Hesper honey that's not an Angel. That's my friend Harry, the one I told you all the stories about, remember?" Hermione smiled down at the eight year old

"Don't ruin the girl's faith Hermione" Harry admonished her, "what makes you think I'm an Angel then sweetie?" he asked, kneeling again to speak to the little girl

"The wings" she pointed over his shoulder

"Oops! I didn't realise they were showing, good thing you noticed or I might have got into trouble" he smiled pulling his wings in. It was clear this little girl was a potential prophetess of the Lord, if she could see his wings when they were hidden from mortal sight

"Trouble? Why?" Hesper tilted her head adorably

Harry smiled, "Well you see Hesper, I'm here on earth on a very important mission from the Good Lord, and if any horrible old Demons find out what I am I might get into a lot of trouble" he said seriously, "so shhhhhhh, ok?" he put a finger to his lips and winked

"Ok" Hesper nodded, a very serious look on her young face, she then walked off and went into the other room

"Sorry about that, Hesper's been obsessed with angels and the like recently, ever since they did the archangels at Sunday school" Jean smiled

"I don't blame her, it's a perfectly healthy thing to have an obsession with after all; Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Raphael, Uriel, Chamuel and Ariel" Harry smiled

"You know the seven off by heart?" Mr. Granger asked

"Naturally, it was part of my training as an Angel to know all the major players in angelic society" Harry winked, he was going to enjoy this week; he could say whatever he liked about his life as an Angel and they would all think he was humouring little Hesper

"You're going to have to humour her all week now; she'll be constantly asking questions about angels" Hermione smiled

"That's ok, it's cute how interested she is" he laughed

"Well, you asked for it" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Leave him be Hermione" Ron laughed

oOo

Later that night, they were having dinner.

"Harry?" Hesper asked from next to him, she had insisted she be allowed to sit next to him

"Yes Hesper?" he replied politely

"Harry isn't really an Angel's name" she tilted her head cutely

"Ah well, it's not my real name" he said with a wink, he actually had a different name that the angels called him

"What's your real name?"

"It's Moriel, M-O-R-I-E-L" he spelled it out for her

"Moriel? That's a cool name, sounds more like a proper Angel name too" Hesper smiled up at him, her doey-eyes wide

"It means 'God is my teacher' in Hebrew, all the old Angel names are Hebrew" he patted her on the head

"Why Hebrew?" Hesper asked

"Because it's the closest mortal language to Enochian" he smiled

"Enochian?"

"The language of the angels, in Enochian, my name reads as Xtall-Med-Don-Gon-Graupha-Ourh, which is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Harry laughed

"That's funny, does my name translate into Enochian?" Hesper asked, pronouncing 'translate' very carefully

"I can spell it in Enochian letters for you, the letter names are phonetic, which means they can be spelled in English the way they sound. The actual letters are more complicated though" he said, "This is what my name looks like in Enochian characters" he wrote it on a piece of paper from his pocket

"What's my name?" Hesper asked

"This is it in Enochian characters" Harry wrote it underneath his own name

"That's cool, how do you say it?"

"It reads as Nach-Graupha-Fam-Malchs-Graupha-Don" he pronounced it carefully for her

"That's confusing" Hesper laughed

"Yeah I guess. Sounds cooler in an Angel's voice anyway" Harry chuckled

"What does it sound like in an Angel's voice?"

"Oh, don't think that's such a good idea, human ears aren't built to cope with the sound of an Angel's true voice. I could go as close to it as its safe to though I suppose" he tilted his head in thought

"Please?" Hesper looked up at him, pleading with those big brown eyes

"Oh, okay then, you've convinced me" he cleared his throat and did a quick pitch test to see how close to his true voice he could get before speaking the translation of Hesper's name

"Wow! That's amazing" Hesper whispered

"Thanks, it's been a while since I've spoken in proper Angel tones, so that was kinda fun" he smiled down at the little girl

"Well I hope your mission from the Lord goes well dear" Jean smiled, clearly humouring her daughter

"I hope so too, goodness knows the world might end if it doesn't" Harry threw in a fake shudder for dramatic effect

"What is the mission?" Hesper asked

"Well, there's this evil wizard who's trying to take over the entire world, my mission is to stop him" Harry nodded seriously at the little girl, she reminded him so much of Clarissa

"Wow" Hesper whispered, her brown eyes wide

"Well I think it's time someone was in bed" Daniel Granger smiled and lifted Hesper from her chair to carry her upstairs

"Mini? Will you tell me a bedtime story?" the little girl yawned

"Sure thing hon, what one do you wanna hear this time?"

"The one about the troll" Hesper said eagerly

"Of course you do, it is your favourite after all" Hermione rolled her eyes

"That's 'cause it's got the Angel in it"

Hermione laughed at that and took her sister upstairs

"We ought to be getting to bed too" Harry said, getting up

"Yeah, you need to be well rested for this mission from God of yours don't you?" Ron laughed teasingly

"I sure do" Harry smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Harry and Ron had been dating for a few years now, a sort of agreement until one of them got a girlfriend.

oOo

Harry drifted off to sleep quickly that night, finding himself on the fluffy cloud again, his silver wings stretched out behind him and his halo glowing above his head

"Moriel" a voice spoke from behind him. Turning, Harry saw the familiar brown hair and blue eyes of his Uncle

"Uncle Castiel!" he threw himself at the fallen Angel and hugged him, even in dreams, Castiel's grubby trench coat still held the familiar scent of soil and rain

"Nephew, how are things in England?" Castiel asked as they sat on the edge of the cloud to dangle their legs over the side

"Same as usual, I'm staying at Hermione's for a week. Her little sister has Angel sight" Harry said

"Angel sight? She could see your wings even when they were furled?"

"Yes, but she's only eight so anything I say about angels just comes across as me humouring her obsession with them. How are my brothers?"

"Velvel, Misael and Feivel or Dean and Sam?"

"Dean and Sam, are they ok?" Harry clarified; having so many adoptive and foster families was confusing sometimes

"They are fine, having Clarissa and Xanthia around has helped immensely, especially since Dean became a seraph" Castiel answered

"I still can't believe that Dean became a seraph because you left a bit of your Grace in him when you raised him from perdition" Harry rolled his eyes

"If I could have prevented it I would have, you know that more than anyone, being the Angel of times past"

"True, but it had to happen, just as Sam will eventually join the ranks alongside his brother" Harry spoke with a certainty in his voice that left none in doubt that he spoke the truth

"He still plays the fool though" Castiel laughed

"That will never change, I remember that time I recorded him lip-synching to 'eye of the tiger' when we in Rock Ridge in Colorado, that was ridiculous" Harry laughed as he remembered that video which he watched back when he was depressed

"I remember you showing me that recording, it was… entertaining" Castiel reasoned

"Yeah, I guess so, is Clarissa behaving?" Harry asked with a smirk, his accent slipping into American

"She has been very well behaved, although she misses you and asked me to pass this on to you" Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, on it was a picture of what Harry could tell was Clarissa, Dean, Sam, Bobby (instantly recognisable by the wheelchair), John, Ellen, Jo, Gabriel, Castiel and himself, all standing beneath the words 'Team Free Will' with Xanthia; Clarissa's pet hellcat, clutched in Clarissa's arms.

"She's turning into quite the artistic little dolly isn't she?" Harry smiled but noticed that Castiel seemed concerned

"Uncle? What is it?" he asked

"Nothing of import" Castiel said doggedly

"Castiel" Harry said in his commanding voice, as an Angel, Harry was one of the Powers, a full three ranks above Castiel.

"There is a small issue" Castiel said evasively

"What sort of issue?" Harry asked worriedly

"Metatron, Michael and Lucifer, they're all missing" Castiel said


	2. Explaining

_Author's Note; WOW! I published this thing yesterday and I already have 27 followers. That's a personal record. Thank you so much guys, and please, read and review ok?_

The following morning.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she came into the kitchen

"Hey Mia, sorry about this, I cook when I'm worri- I mean nervous" Harry giggled awkwardly as he tipped the eggs onto a plate

"What's worrying you?" Hermione asked, putting an arm around the smaller boy comfortingly

"It's nothing, don't worry 'bout it" he said, his accent slipping into American in his anxious State

"What's with the accent? And it's obviously not nothing if it's got you this worked up" Hermione said as the rest of the family and Ron walked in

Harry sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she would not let this drop, especially with her family present "I have family in America, there's a… problem" he finally finished as she guided him into a chair at the table

"What sort of 'problem'?" Ron asked as he sat on Harry's other side and took his boyfriend's hand

"Three of my Uncles have gone missing, I mean we're not a close knit family, far from it, but" he paused, tears welling up in his emerald eyes "Met, Mike and Lu are the oldest, the three most important for keeping the family together, and what with that traitorous, witch! Out there, trying to kill off the entire family…" he buried his face in Hermione's shoulder

"Start again, what's this about family State-side?" Hermione asked, rubbing the tears from his pale cheeks

"Do you know what happens if a child is conceived when one of the parents is under Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked her

"Yes, it was in the book we used in second year. If two people conceive a child while one of them is polyjuiced, it results in the child having three parents; the two who were actually involved in the act and whoever the genetic material in the potion came from" Hermione looked shocked as she looked down at him

"My Father was polyjuiced when I was conceived, I have two dads" Harry smiled a watery smile as he sat up "Apparently my parents, then aurors, where in America looking for a dark wizard. While there they ran into a man who had previously worked for the American magical government called John Winchester. Mum and dad had to go undercover in a bar but the wizard they were after knew what my dad looked like so John agreed to lend my dad a hair for a polyjuice potion, while they were undercover, they ended up… Well, you get the idea, and thus, I began" Harry explained

"So this, John Winchester? He's your Father?" Ron asked

"Technically yes, but James Potter is also my Father. I got a letter when I was eight from my Mother explaining to me what had happened and telling me to go to a place called Singer Salvage Yard, in Sioux Falls South Dakota. When I was there the letter said to ask the man there; Bobby Singer, if he could contact John. The rest is sorta history" Harry's accent had slipped back into American again

"Holy cow" Ron laughed weakly

"Tell me about it, I spent that whole summer travelling around with John and his two older boys; Dean and Sam, and went back to the Dursley's in time for the school year. Not that my dad and brothers wanted me to go, they thought I was being bullied at school when they spotted the marks and such" Harry added

"Marks and such?" Jean asked, concerned

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle abused him all his life, he's covered in scars, bruises and burns" Hermione hugged him

"That's it! I am calling the police" Daniel went to stand up but Harry grabbed his arm

"They don't anymore so it doesn't matter. But like I said, the Winchesters thought I was being bullied and I let the believe that, I didn't care about what the Dursleys did and I needed to stay in England so I could find out what happened to my parents" Harry explained

"Ok, so these three uncles who've gone missing, are they John's brothers?" Jean asked

"No, their actually my great uncles. My mum isn't really Aunt Petunia's sister, she was found on their doorstep as a five year old with a note pinned to her coat. My grandmother had had to give her up because of a family feud between Uncle Mike and Uncle Lu, it basically led to a lot of our family being killed off-"

"What!" Hermione interrupted

"The war of heaven of course, Michael versus Lucifer" Hesper piped up, reminding them all of her presence

"Exactly, my mum was sent to earth by her Mother to protect her from the war. The point is the war is over now, Uncle Lucifer has been reconciled with God and Angels and Demons now work together against a new foe who would see heaven and hell both destroyed and all of humanity with it" Harry explained

"Who?" Ron asked

"Eve, as in Adam and Eve. She is raising monsters to try and wipe out her 'traitorous son's filthy offspring' she believes that all humans are scum and seeks to destroy them in vengeance for her youngest son; Abel, who was killed by his older brother; Cain. All humans on earth are descended from him and she plans to destroy heaven and hell because she feels it is God and Lucifer's fault her son died because God was the one who cast her and Adam out of Eden and Lucifer created the snake which tempted her to eat the apple which caused the whole mess in the first place" Harry explained

"So you think 'Eve' has kidnapped your uncles?" Hermione asked

"We're certain of it. I think she plans to open the Gate of Acheron so as to resurrect her dead son" Harry's eyes flashed furiously

"How would she do that?" Ron asked, deciding to go along with this biblical thing Harry was going on about

"The Gate of Acheron seals the souls of the dead so that they can't be resurrected unless God decrees it so. The gate can only be opened by using the wing blood of seven Angels, seven powerful Angels" Harry explained

"The seven archangels?" Hermione asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"No, only two archangels are required; Michael and Gabriel, the two most powerful archangels. The scribe of God; Metatron, who's already missing, Lucifer; the Angel in charge of hell, An Angel who absorbed the souls of purgatory and an Angel who fell but redeemed themselves" Harry corrected her

"That's only six" Ron said, Harry bit his lip

"It also requires an Angel with the blood of the Archangel of death, thought not actually the Archangel of death herself" Harry finished

"The blood of the Archangel of death? So what, her daughter or something?" Jean asked

"No, her daughter died years ago. I mean her grandson" Harry explained

"Who's her grandson?" Ron looked worried

"I am"

There was silence for a few moments.

"So this 'Eve' basically needs to kill you?" Daniel asked, Harry nodded

"Pretty much yeah, which is why I need to get to America as soon as possible" he said

"What! But you'd be walking into a trap" Hermione said

"I have to go, for starters, if I don't, she'll come here and I can't run the risk of anyone else getting hurt, and more importantly; I'm the only one who can find out where she's holding the others and stop her from casting the gate open" Harry said standing up

"We're coming with you" Daniel said suddenly

"Mr. Granger-"

"No, Harry, I haven't had anything to do with the lifestyle since it claimed my parents, my sister still hunts and even though I'm out of practice it won't take long to get my eye in again" Daniel looked up at them pulled open his shirt to reveal a small tattoo over his heart, a small black pentagram

"An anti-possession tattoo? You're from a hunting family?" Harry looked stunned

"Yes, Hermione knows my family was American but I came to England to go to university, met Jean and stayed here, my little sister Ellen married another hunter and continued our parents' legacy" Daniel explained

"Ellen? Ellen Harvelle?"

"Her married name yes" Daniel Granger looked surprised that Harry knew her name

"I stayed with her at the roadhouse in Nebraska sometimes, we worked on cases together sometimes since she's an old pal of my Father's" Harry explained

"Well regardless, I'm not letting my daughter's best friend go off to face something like this alone" Daniel's brown eyes boring into Harry's green ones

"Well, alright but the rest of you-"

"Do you really think that after everything we've been through together in the last four years Hermione and I are going to let you go and get yourself killed?" Ron interrupted him

"But I-"

"No, Harry, Ron's right, you need us. We're not going to let you do this without us so either you take us too or you stay here!" Hermione overrode him

Harry hesitated, then nodded "Alright, but Mrs. Granger, I insist that you and Hesper stay here" he said, turning to the older woman with the little girl in her arms

"I agree with Harry on that one. I know Hermione can hold her own and I'm sure the boys can if what Hermione's told us is true but you two really ought to stay here" Daniel agreed

"I wouldn't expect anything less; I just wish you'd told me about this before dear. You're not the only one who lost family to the lifestyle. My older brother was a hunter, his entire family were killed" Jean explained

"I'm sorry Jeanie I never knew" Daniel said sadly, "Now Hesper, you look after mummy while me and your sister are away ok?

"Ok daddy" Hesper smiled up at her Father "Moriel?" Hesper asked, looking up at Harry and addressing him by his Angel name

"Yes child?"

"Will you look after Mini and daddy for me?" the small child put her hands together and closed her eyes as she spoke, praying to him even though he was right there in front of her

"I swear, on my honour as an Angel of the Lord and as a gentleman, that I will watch over and protect not just your Father and sister but you and your Mother also. As God is my witness and upon my blood, my halo and highest of all my wings do I so swear it and may it be so" Harry spoke the words of the Angel's oath as he bowed to her, his halo and wings appearing as he spoke

"Wow!" Ron looked stunned at the mass of shining silver feathers that stretched from Harry's shoulder blades and the ring of silvery gold light that glowed above his head

"Impressive huh?" Harry smiled as the wings furled in to hide beneath his skin once more and his halo faded

"You really are an Angel" Hermione squeaked from behind him

"We ought to get packing, Castiel will be here soon to take us to Bobby's, quicker than getting a plane and then a train to the nearest town and then renting a car or getting a taxi to Bobby's" Harry smiled as he hugged her

"Quite right, let's get going" Daniel said and the four of them went upstairs to pack their things

oOo

Half an hour later, Dr Granger, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the kitchen, the things they'd need packed into backpacks.

A sudden rush of air sent the curtains at the window aflutter.

"Hello Castiel" Harry said simply and they turned to see a blue eyed man in a grubby trench coat standing near the front door

"Hello Harry, are you ready to go?" Castiel said

"Yes, this is Doctor Granger, he's Ellen Harvelle's older brother, and these are his daughter Hermione and our friend Ron. The three of them will be coming with us to Bobby's" Harry nodded

"Very well, if you would all join hands" he said, they did so and Castiel touched two fingers to Harry's forehead. They felt themselves flying through the air for a moment and when they looked up they were in an old house.

The room had deep red walls with waist high wood panelling. A battered leather sofa sat beneath a set of bay windows from which the paint was peeling. A desk sat between them and the fireplace and a door opposite led through to the kitchen.

"You took yer damn time idjits" came a rough voice from the other doorway in the room

"Sorry Bobby but some friends of mine insisted on tagging along, wouldn't take no for an answer" Harry said, his accent mimicking the man's

"Great, just what we need; tag-alongs" the man grumbled

"This is doc Granger, Ellen's brother, and his daughter Hermione and our friend Ron. I told you about Ron and Hermione before didn't I" Harry said with a smirk as Bobby rummaged around the desk "looking for this oh dear Uncle of mine?" Harry pulled a bottle of cheep whiskey from behind his back

"Real amusin' idjit, ok so the doc and his girl can most likely handle 'emselves but what about tall, pale and ginger there?" Bobby asked, holding his hand out for the bottle.

Harry smirked and, a blink later, both Ron and the bottle had vanished from when they had previously been. Ron was now behind Bobby and tapped him on the shoulder and held out the bottle

"He's one of mine" Harry smirked as Bobby took the bottle from Ron.

"Ok so he can hold his own, well welcome to Team Free Will idjits" Bobby toasted them with the bottle

"Or Team Free Love depending on whether or not Gabriel is present at the time" Harry chuckled

"Which I am, naturally, since I wouldn't Miss the chance to show my older brothers that I'm not just a pretty face" a voice chirped from the stairs

"Who's not just a pretty face?" Harry asked as a blond man skipped, yes **skipped**, into the room

"Me of course" the man, presumably Gabriel, chirped (never was a man more aptly named)

"You're not even that are you?" Harry said derisively

"Why you little-!" Gabriel launched himself at Harry only to find himself pinned to the floor, Ron's knee in the small of his back and his arm twisted behind him, he smirked

"Well hello there" the Archangel smirked and flipped them so that he was sat on Ron's stomach and pinned his arms to the floor above his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and raised a flat palm skywards and Gabriel suddenly found himself pinned once more. To the ceiling.

"He's spoken for Gabe" Harry narrowed his eyes at the older Angel

"Damn! Story of my immortal life. Who's the lucky girl?" Gabriel huffed

"Guy. And that would be yours truly" the younger Angel pulled Ron to his feet and kissed him passionately, letting his hand fall and Gabriel with it.

"You cross-breds have all the luck. I remember when Lilly first hooked your old man. It was clear she took after her own Father with how she led him on and led him on before finally conceding" Gabriel picked himself up with a grin

"What's a cross-bred?" Hermione asked

"The correct term is 'Tainted Angel', and we're not very common, my Mother was the first of her kind not to be cast into hell as soon as she was out and breathing" Harry grumbled

"Why?"

"A 'Tainted Angel'" Gabriel smirked "is half Angel and half Demon"

"Say what now?"

"But Lilleana was special, when Father looked at her, he could see her Grace was pure as the driven snow" Gabriel did the stereotypical Angel pose, palms together and eyes rolled skyward

"Shut up Gabe, yeah, my grandfather was a Demon. He was an Incubus, hence the vampire thing" Harry explained

"Holy cow, oops" Ron said before remembering that there were Angels in the room

"Don't worry, the big guy doesn't actually care about that sort of thing" Harry laughed

Just then a woman with long brown hair walked in.

"Hey Ellen" Daniel said awkwardly

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Ellen asked, looking awkwardly at the others in the room

"Seems your little niece is a friend of Harry's" Bobby said

"Wait, your friend Hermione is my **niece** Hermione?" Ellen looked horrified, Harry nodded, "and your friend Harry is **Harry Winchester**?" she looked at Hermione, who also nodded

"That's right Ells, your sweet and lovely niece has a Tainted for a best friend" Gabriel threw his arm around her shoulder only to find a gun shoved in his face.

"Mom?" a blonde woman walked in next, presumably Ellen's daughter

"In here Jo, Harry's here and your Uncle Dan and cousin Mimi are with him" Ellen said

"Mimi?" Ron looked at Hermione

"Only my parents call me Hermione" she rolled her eyes at him

"Oh, don't tell me-" Jo face palmed

"Yep, he is and she is" Ellen buried her face in the shoulder of the closest person, unfortunately that just happened to be Castiel, the Angel looked shocked

"Um, help? Someone? Anyone?" he looked around, panicked

"Chill out Ellen, I swear I never did anything to her" Harry pulled her off and sat her on the couch

"What do you mean, you never 'did anything to me'?" Hermione asked

"Long story" Harry said guiltily

"Not that long" Jo smirked, Harry pulled a face

"Was I drunk or somethin'?" he asked, confused, "Because if you know that from experience then I must have been because I wouldn't dare if I was in my right mind"

"Of course not dumbass, remember Cassidy Sinclair?" Jo asked, laughing

"Cassidy Sinclair, Cassidy Sinclair. Nope, not ringing a bell"

"Well you rang hers, three times in one night if I remember what she said correctly" Jo quirked an eyebrow

"Oh, that Cassidy Sinclair" Harry grimaced and petted Ellen on the head

"Who's Cassidy Sinclair?" Ron asked

"One of Harry's, how many is it now Gabriel?" Jo said, the Archangel pulled out a small pink book with red hearts on the cover

"Including the red haired blood sucker over there, currently two hundred and sixty five" he said, flicking to a page near the back of the book

"265, relationships. We say relationships because some were long term, some were on again off again but most were one-nighters" Jo explained

"What the hell? When were you going to mention this?" Ron looked at Harry, shock etched into his face

"Ok, as far as those one night stands go, forget about them, as far as you and I are concerned, they didn't happen. The on again off agains? Over, history, nothing. And the long termers, either I ditched them or they ditched me. They don't matter either" Harry put his arms around the taller wizard's neck.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for this don't you?" the red head glared down at him

"I look forward to it" Harry pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Jerk" came a voice from the hallway

"Bitch" another voice answered

"Sammy! Dean!" Harry called out as two men walked into the room. The taller of the two had long brown hair and green eyes while the shorter of the two was blond with the same green eyes

"Hey short bus" the shorter of the two chuckled and ruffled Harry's black hair

"Dean don't call him that" the taller man, clearly Sammy, admonished

"Hey Sam" Harry hugged him and laughed when the brunet tickled him

"There you two are, we were getting worried" Jo put an arm around Sam and kissed his cheek*

"Sorry babe, the impala got a flat and since we didn't have a spare we had to push her all the way back" Sam kissed her back

"Why didn't you call me? I could have brought you the spare tire" Castiel put his arms around the shorter man, Dean.

"It was bad enough that you had to go pick Harry up, I'm not risking Eve getting her hands on you, you stay inside the protections, got it?" Dean kissed Castiel tenderly*

"Fine, but I'm going to get pretty bored stuck in the house all the time" Castiel smiled

"Oh I'm sure I can find something to keep you entertained" Dean smirked and kissed the Angel

"Get a room guys" a little voice squealed, a small girl, no more than five, walked into the room. She had deep blue eyes and thick black curls and a white pearl necklace around her neck from which hung a deep pink pendant

"Hey there Clarissa" Harry smiled down at her

"DADDY!" she screamed and threw herself at him, the two of them toppling over to land painfully on the floor

"Daddy?" Ron asked, looking shocked

"She's not actually my daughter; it's just that I'm the one who found her in a flea market in Louisiana. I sort of took her in since she didn't have anyone to look after her and the Lady who ran the stall had been trying to get rid of her for ages" Harry smiled as he picked himself up, Clarissa perched in his arms

"Get rid of her? That's awful, why would someone do that?" Hermione looked horrified

"Well she was having trouble selling little Clarissa because of her chequered past" Harry explained

"Sell her? What kind of person tries to sell and child?" Ron clenched his fist in anger, Harry chuckled

"Sorry, I should have explained. Clarissa is a living doll"

"A living doll? Like Chucky from Child's Play?" Hermione looked worried

"More like his older cousin who picked on him and thought his evil ways were cute" Dean pitched in

"Dean!" Sam said disapprovingly

"Kinda, she was brought to life by a witch who sent her to a relative in the hopes that Clarissa would kill them so that she could claim her inheritance. Clarissa unfortunately developed a taste for killing over the years but now that she has an owner who she actually likes she's on her best behaviour. She likes to eat spoons, metal or plastic, doesn't matter" Harry laughed as Ron and Grangers flinched

"Not wooden spoons though. Splinters" Clarissa smiled; she had an innocent smile with two rows of perfect white teeth

"So she's a china doll?" Hermione asked

"How dare you. I am a Eugene Barrois 36 inch glazed porcelain doll" Clarissa turned up her nose and crossed her arms looking scandalised

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you" Hermione said hurriedly

"That's ok" Clarissa smiled and Harry laughed

Just then there was a great racket as someone began pounding on the front door. Harry, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel pulled what looked like swords from seemingly nowhere while Ellen, Jo and Bobby drew guns from their belts. Harry walked to the door.

"Who goes there?" he asked

"Anna! It's me, Anna!" a woman's voice called out, there was a sudden noise of dogs barking and Harry threw open the door and pulled the woman who was stood outside in. She fell to the floor and Castiel and Gabriel ran forwards to pull her to her feet as Harry slammed the door, though not before they saw that half a dozen dogs that were almost as big as Fluffy had been were bearing down on the house.

"Anna, are you alright? I thought you were staying with the others and Father?" Castiel asked as they heard whimpering outside and a sound like something electrical short circuiting

"I was, but something pulled me from heaven, it was like something had latched onto my Grace and was pulling me down to earth" she sobbed into Castiel's coat

"An Angel summoning, not a nice piece of magic" Harry growled as he petted the red head kindly

"Thank you, I was certain that if I made it to Bobby's I'd be safe" Anna sniffed and dried her eyes

"Well you'll have to stay here now, we have protections up so that nothing can get in unless it's human, Angel or Demon" Dean explained, a white wing from his back curling protectively around the other Angel**

"Right, and don't worry, we're going to stop Eve from opening the Gate of Acheron" Harry smiled at his Aunt

"Thank you Harry. I can't help but worry about Michael, Lucifer and Metatron though. Where do you think she's holding them?"

"The key sites would be my best guess" he sat her on the couch

"Can't be, the host has all seven under surveillance, she can't have gotten them in" Anna explained

"Then she must be holding them somewhere until she has the first key, then she'll bleed each in turn and sneak in somehow and pour the blood into the sigils" Harry said

"That makes sense" Anna said

"First key? But she already has three" Ron said

"There is a specific order in which the seven keys are to be placed. In order to begin the ritual, the Angel who absorbed the souls of purgatory has to go first. Naturally Eve's plan is essentially already scuppered because she can't get at him" Harry smirked

"I take it that that's Castiel?" Hermione said

"Bingo" Harry said "then the redeemed fallen Angel; Anna, then the scribe of God; Metatron, followed by Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael is that order and then the blood of Azrael" Harry coughed awkwardly

"So as long as she doesn't get you or Castiel she can't do the ritual?" Ron said

"Pretty much, not that that matters. She'll do her damndest to get the full set" Harry said

"Well we'd better all get some rest soon, 'specially Anna" Bobby said, Dean nodded

"Come on little sis, let's get you off to Dreamland" Gabriel smiled and pulled Anna gently to her feet

"Huh, not like Gabe to be so kind and gentle" Dean said

"He is when family's involved" Castiel smiled and pulled Dean upstairs after the retreating Angels.

"I guess we ought to get some rest too" Hermione said

"Ok, you can share with Jo, doc, you'll be in with John when him and Adam get here, Adam will be in with you Harry and your other half can share with Sam" Bobby said

"Thanks Bobby, really appreciate you opening your place to everybody like this" Harry said

"Hey, you Winchester boys are family to me, all I got left without Karen, so I like havin' you idjits around" Bobby said

"Aww, Bobby" Harry said and hugged the older man

"Yeah, yeah just go get some rest you idjit" Bobby smiled and patted the teen on the head

"So who's Adam?" Ron asked "I mean, he's not **the **Adam is he?"

"Oh God no. Adam Milligan-Winchester***, he's my older half brother by a year" Harry laughed as they climbed the stairs

"So there are four of you? Sam, Dean Adam and you?" Hermione asked

"Nope, there are four of us but if you were going for age order it's Dean, Sam, Adam and then me" Harry said

"Dean's older than Sam?"

"Yeah, I know its crazy right?" Harry laughed as he led the way to a door on the first floor "This is you Mia" he knocked

"Come in" Jo said as Harry pushed the door open

"Hey Jo, Hermione's gonna bunk with you" he said

"No prob, just be warned, Sam Winchester sleepwalks" Jo laughed

"Why would that bother me?" Hermione asked

"Because he usually ends up going to sleep with Jo so if you hear things go bump in the night just get up and leave the room to give them some privacy" Harry patted his friend's shoulder and left the room

"Is Harry always like this when he's with his brothers?" Hermione asked her cousin as she shut the door, noticing as she did so that there was a piece of tape along the threshold under which was what appeared to be a line of salt, she looked over at Jo and pointed to it

"Protection from all things mean and nasty; ghosts, Demons etcetera. And yeah, he is, you just wait until Adam gets here, those four are a menace when they get together in one place" Jo laughed as her cousin sat down on the bed opposite

"I don't mind, it's nice to see him enjoying himself, he always seems so depressed and tired of the world when we're in England" Hermione sighed

"Really? Poor kid must be those unhappy memories you know. His folks dying, being bullied at school before he went to that magic school where he met you. Hey, do me a favour 'k? We all get through this, you look after that boy, make sure he's safe at that school. Although from what I hear it's not like he needs it so much, pretty boring and mundane life he leads at that school from what he's said" Jo smiled and lay back

"What? What about all the stuff that he's done?" Hermione looked surprised

"What stuff?"

"First year; faced off against the man who killed his parents in order to save the philosopher's stone. Second year; almost died saving Ron's little sister from a basilisk and then last year, we both almost lost our souls to a horde of dementors in order to save his godfather who had been wrongly accused of murder" Hermione reeled off

"**WHAT!**" Jo screeched, leaping off of the bed

"Didn't, didn't he ever tell any of you?" Hermione asked "I mean, I know he always let you guys believe that all those scars and bruises and burns were bullies when it was really his Aunt and Uncle but-"

"Whoa, hold the phone, rewind and freeze! First off, no he never said a word about all that stuff that happened at school and secondly, what do you mean all those marks were his Aunt and Uncle's doing?" Jo was gasping for breath as if she had just run a marathon

"His Aunt and Uncle pretty much beat the crap out of him all his life and yeah, he's almost died three times in as many years but I-" Hermione said but Jo had already stormed out of the room

oOo

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the house.

"Hey Sam, Ron's sharing with you ok?" Harry smiled at his older brother

"Sure thing kid, come on in" Sam gestured to the other bed.

Just then they heard raised voices, Jo's in particular, coming from elsewhere in the house.

"Are those two arguing already?" Harry laughed just then they heard Jo screech

"HARRY WINCHESTER!"

"What did you do now?" Sam asked

"I have no idea" Harry said just as the blonde hunter stormed around the corner

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, grabbing him by the front of his shirt

"Er, you're gonna have to gimme a hint here Jo, what exactly did I do?" he gulped as she let him go, tears in her eyes

"You lied to us, you let us all believe you were just being bullied and that you were in the process of dealing with it when really it was your own **family** that was beating the crap out of you and had been all your life!" Jo buried her face in Sam's shoulder, the older Winchester looking concerned at both the way Jo was behaving and what she had said

"Harry? Is that true?" Sam put his hand on Harry's shoulder but his little brother shook it off

"Yes, but I let you guys believe it was just school bullies because I needed to be able to go back to England to find out what happened to my parents" Harry refused to look at his older brother as he spoke, Dean and Castiel had arrived in time to hear all this as they had heard the racket and come to see what was up

"Harry you know the family could tell you anything you need to know, there was no need for you to return to that house" Castiel said as Gabriel wrapped his arms around the younger Angel and Anna looked on with tears in her eyes

"They don't hurt me anymore anyway, they're too scared I'll turn them into frogs or something" Harry smiled

"I can't believe you lot didn't know about this" Ron shook his head "I mean, two years ago me and my brothers had to full on wrench a set of bars off his bedroom window in order to rescue him from that place"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean punched the wall in anger

"And we haven't even got onto what happens at that school yet" Jo sobbed, rubbing her eyes

"What do you mean Joanna?" Gabriel asked

"Apparently in his first year he faced off against the man who offed his mom and dad, a year later he almost gets **eaten **by a basilisk-" Jo explained

"Hold up! Eaten by a basilisk?" Sam said as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I wasn't eaten, I just got bit" Harry rolled his eyes as if this wasn't important

"How the hell're you still alive if you got bit by a basilisk?" Bobby said coming up behind them with Ellen

"My headmaster's pet phoenix healed the wound with its tears" Harry shrugged

"And what about last year? Almost losing your soul to dementors while protecting your godfather who was wrongly accused?" Jo said

"Me and Hermione went back in time later and I realised that it hadn't been my dad I'd seen casting the patronus charm but myself. I cast the charm and saved our past selves and Sirius" Harry said "I'm sorry I lied to you guys but this is the best chance I have at finding out what happened to my family"

"Idjit" Bobby said and hugged the teen

"You know dad's gonna totally flip out when he finds out right?" Dean said

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't sweat kid, but no more secrets ok?" the oldest Winchester brother knelt and sat his youngest brother on his knee, Harry nodded

"Ok Dean" he hugged his brother.

_Author's notes; ok between starting this chapter and now this story has gained 5 more followers. You guys are amazing._

_Onto more important matters, plot related notes;_

_* In this story, after Dean and Castiel finally realised they liked each other, Sam hooked up with Jo. In this story they've been dating for four years. Dean and Castiel have been married for five years._

_** Yes, this is a wingfic. My head cannon is that Dean and Sam both said yes to Michael and Lucifer but Harry stood between the two at the big final showdown. Harry used his considerable power as an Angel/Demon hybrid (he's ranked among the Powers, which means he out-ranks the archangels and the Guardians) to force Michael and Lucifer out of Dean and Sam but a small piece of the Angels' Grace was left inside the brothers and they became Angels as a result. Dean and Sam are both Seraphs, Gabriel and Michael are archangels, Castiel and Anna are both Guardian Angels and Lucifer and Harry are Powers._

_*** I know that John was dead by the time the boys met Adam but in my head cannon just as Adam was brought back from the dead, so was John. Adam and John travel as a hunting pair in the same way as Sam and Dean do and occasionally the five Winchesters team up. Adam changed his last name to Winchester so that he fit in with the family better._


	3. Meeting The Family

The following morning, Hermione got up and dressed before going downstairs. There was a knock at the door and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, there were two men outside

"Hey there, John and Adam Winchester, Bobby knows we're coming" the older of the two said

"Oh, hello. I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend" she stood back and let them in

"Awesome, I'm Harry's brother Adam and this our dad John" the younger of the two smiled, he was blond with light blue eyes

"Adam, dad!" Harry's voice called from behind them then

"Hey little bro" Adam hugged the taller boy tightly

"What is it with you Winchesters and the younger brother being taller?" Hermione asked, shaking her head

"Dunno, maybe it's in the genes?" Harry shrugged

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester" Hermione smiled and shook John's hand

"John please, Mr. Winchester was my old man" he smiled back at her

"Hey, Harry" Adam whispered so that the others wouldn't hear

"What?" Harry whispered back

"You and her?" the older Winchester wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"What? No" Harry looked disgusted at the very thought

"Awesome, that means she fair game" Adam muttered

"Adam" Harry whispered as his older brother moved away

"Hey there," Adam said, pulling the trademark Winchester seductive voice that had been perfected by Harry and Dean, "Adam Milligan-Winchester, Harry's older and far more experienced brother" he winked as he put his arm around her shoulders and shook her hand

"She's Ellen's niece" Harry said

"Oh Christ!" Adam quickly pulled back his hands and looked around terrified "you could've mentioned that before I almost committed suicide by Ellen" the blond glared at the raven

"What does the fact that I'm related to Ellen Harvelle matter?" Hermione asked, confused

"The words 'female' and 'related to Ellen' are sorta the kiss of death for any girl when it comes to a Winchester boy" Harry laughed

"Basically she'd kill any of my boys who tried it on with any of her female relatives" John smiled, amused

"But Jo and Sam?"

"Sam got lucky there, he's the only one Ellen actually likes" Harry chuckled

"Hey John, Adam" Bobby said coming down stairs

"Hey Bobby" Adam said.

There was a sudden commotion and they looked up the stairs to see Sam crushing Dean into the wall.

"Get off me bitch!" Dean huffed out with difficulty due to the fact that his face was smushed between Sam's arm and the wall

"No way jerk!" Sam ran downstairs only to be crashed into as Dean threw himself into Sam's back. The two eldest Winchesters crashed downstairs where Dean found himself pinned to the floor with Sam sat on his stomach

"Ha!" Sam crossed his arms behind his head and leant back against the wall, Adam chuckled and sat in Sam's lap. Dean groaned at the additional weight

"Son of a bitch!" he gasped

"Owned, brother dearest. Owned" Harry smirked as he sat on Adam's thighs

"Holy shit!" Dean wheezed, his face turning blue

"We ought to move before Dean dies. Again" Harry laughed and stood up, Adam and Sam following his lead while Dean continued to lie on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked John

"Unfortunately, they're even worse when Castiel and Gabriel get involved but the worst is when they're the Double H 8"

"The Double H 8?" Hermione asked

"The Heaven and Hell 8, that's my four boys, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer. The eight of them are a total nightmare when they get together, Balthazar, Anna and Metatron are the only ones that can control them, though Raphael comes pretty close" John explained

"That's kinda funny. How bad are we talking about?" the young witch laughed

"Those eight make the apocalypse look like a toddler throwing a tantrum when they get it in their heads to do something. You wouldn't want to go against them in a fight, I can tell you that" John shuddered

"Why?"

"There's this expression that the Angels and Demons have that translates pretty well into English; '_Doomed is he who stands against the eight_' apparently it comes from some old Enochian prophecy and most believe it means Dean, Sam, Adam, Harry, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel, and after seeing those guys fight, I can see why" the Winchester patriarch said

"Wow. That sounds scary" Hermione said with a smile, just then, Ron came downstairs

"Hey gorgeous" Harry wrapped his pale arms around the taller vampire's neck and kissed him

"Hey babe" Ron smiled as he pulled away, a wolf whistle echoing through the house

"Knock it off Adam" Harry smacked the shorter Winchester around the back of the head

"Ow! Dude" Adam rubbed the victimised appendage while glaring at his younger brother

"You must be the other brother" Ron said

"That's me, Adam Winchester" he shook Ron's hand, if Harry was short compared to Ron then Adam was dwarfed

"And you're a year older than Harry?"

Adam let out an irritated huff, "Yes, and believe me the height thing is a pain in the as-"

"Ask no questions, tell no lies" Harry interrupted

"I saw a policeman doing up his fli-" Gabriel chimed in from upstairs

"Flies are a nuisance, bees are worse, that is the end of the stupid little verse" Castiel said, shoving a hand over Gabe's mouth

"What was that?" Hermione asked, laughing

"A random little rhyme that they came up with, I blame Gabriel. He started it off by trying to say some rude version of Mary had a little lamb" John pinched the bridge of his nose

"How did that turn into the weird rhyme?" Ron laughed

"Gabriel started it off with 'Mary had a little lamb, she thought it rather silly. She threw it up into the air and caught it by its…'" Harry explained,

"So then Harry knew what was coming and stepped in with 'Willy was a watchdog lying in the grass'" Castiel added

"So then Dean joins in with 'along came a policeman who kicked him up the…'" Sam said

"So Sam finishes it off with 'ask no questions, tell no lies'" Adam laughed

"And Adam jumps in with 'I saw a policeman doing up his…'" Dean ruffled his younger brother's hair

"So Castiel rounds it all off with 'Flies are a nuisance, bees are worse, that is the end of the stupid little verse' so now whenever someone tries to say ass, they set of the rhyming circle" Bobby rolled his eyes

"You guys are crazy" Hermione laughed

"We know" all six Angels* tilted their heads and batted their eyelashes innocently

"Barking" Ron said

"We're not that bad" Gabriel smirked

"No, barking. Outside" Ron clarified

"Shoot" Harry said, peering through the curtains

"What is it?" Gabriel asked

"Hellhounds, seven of them, right at the protection line"

"Son of a bitch"

Harry smiled and looked at his brothers and uncles "Shall we?" he clicked his fingers above his head and pulled off his halo, he Sun it into the air and caught it between two fingers in front of his face. He blew against the edge and the glowing mist around it blew away, leaving a sharp edged ring of silvery gold metal

"May as well, but you three stay inside the ring of protective spells right" Sam said to Harry, Cas and Gabe

"Will do" Gabriel pulled a golden bow out of nowhere and fit it with a gold tipped arrow

"Naturally" Castiel added as a golden sword slid from his sleeve into his hand

"Then let's light this candle" Dean said as a curved golden blade, tied to his wrist, resolved itself in his hand, an identical sword forming in Sam's own hand while twin blades formed in Adam's hands.

The six Angels went out of the front door and stood facing the hellhounds. Weapons ready, they stood in a line, Harry and Adam in the centre, Sam next to Harry and Dean next to Adam with Castiel on his left and Gabriel on Sam's right.

"_He cast upon them the fierceness of his anger, wrath, and indignation, and trouble, by sending avenging angels among them_**" Harry said, his green eyes glowing as his silver wings unfurled from his shoulders, the other Angels mirroring him.

Dean and Sam both had six white wings though Sam's were stained red in places, Gabriel, Castiel and Adam both had one pair each though while Adam's were white and Gabriel's emitted a soft golden glow, Castiel's wings were as black as pitch with some dark blue near his shoulders. The six Angels readied themselves for the fight and while Dean, Sam and Adam leapt across the line Harry, Gabriel and Castiel stayed behind the white line, not that that meant they were left out of the fight.

Harry spun his halo at the nearest hellhound while Castiel slashed his sword through the one which was closest to the line. Gabriel shot an arrow through another while Sam, Dean and Adam quickly dispatched one each. That just left the biggest; it caught the three older Winchesters off guard and sent them flying back across the line. They crashed to the ground but quickly rolled to their feet again.

"Ok, if that's the way you wanna do this" Sam flicked his hair and the six of them put away their weapons and stood in the same formation as before.

Inside the house, the others watched on.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked

"Here we go, you're about to see why picking a fight with the Winchesters is a bad idea" John said, Clarissa perched on his hip to look out the window

"What do you mean?" Ron asked

"Just watch" Jo said.

Outside, the six Angels joined hands and closed their eyes. Storm clouds gathered overhead where there had previously been a clear sky. Lightning flashed as the hellhound growled at them.

The Angels began to glow and rose about two feet off the ground, they spoke in unison, something in Enochian which the others couldn't understand but Clarissa, who had been taught fluent Enochian by Harry, later said that they had said 'Will of the Father, might of the Son, power of the Spirit. Call forth the Avenging Angels!' not that she had a chance to tell them this until later because as soon as they said this, John yelled "Hit the deck!" and they had all ducked. Seconds later the window had shattered inwards from the shockwave.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said

"No kidding" Hermione said while Clarissa giggled.

Looking out of the shattered window, they saw that the hellhound had vanished and the Angels were standing in the middle of the three foot deep crater in Bobby's front yard. They turned their backs on the carnage and returned to the house as the others got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry about the mess Bobby" Adam laughed, a glance out of the window again showed Hermione that the crater had vanished

"No problem, just fix this crap would you?" the older man laughed

"I'll get that, stand clear" Sam said and they all moved to press up against the walls. Sam waved his hand across the room and there was a flash of light and the room looked as it had before the explosion.

"What the Hell was that?" Hermione asked

"Outside? Just a little angelic power surge, pretty much kills anything stupid enough to pick a fight with us but it's a lot more powerful when Michael and Lucifer are involved" Harry laughed at Hermione's shocked face

"Pretty awesome huh?" Adam said, rustling his wings, it was then Hermione noticed that their clothes had changed.

Now when someone says 'an Angel's uniform' most people would think toga and sandals or a white suit and tie like those modern TV shows with Angels in. What you wouldn't immediately think of is black. Yes, black.

To be specific; a black t-shirt with short sleeves, tight black leather pants and knee high black leather boots with more straps and buckles than a belt store. Guns holstered at their waists, swords sheathed on the opposite side, knives strapped to their thighs and the same sharpened metal halo rings attached to a loose belt that hung low on the hips. Fingerless leather gloves and a set of leather straps around their wrists bound short daggers in place on the right arm and magic wands on the left. All in all the six looked like a combination S.W.A.T., assassin, spy and soldier team.

"Wow" Hermione whispered, awestruck

"Hmm?" Harry looked down at himself and then the others, "Oh, the outfits. Yeah, since the truce between Heaven and Hell they've updated the uniforms a little" he laughed

"Yeah, you wouldn't expect Angels to wear black, or carry so many weapons. Though to be honest, most Angels don't carry this many weapons, just a sword and halo but those of us who actively fight against Eve are a little more prepared" Gabriel smiled

"Well, now that that's dealt with, I believe dear Harry has something he needs to tell his Father and brother" Ellen said and they all cleared out of the room, leaving Harry alone with John and Adam

"What did she mean?" Adam asked

"Ah, well. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful about my life overseas" Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly

"What do you mean?" John said

"Sit down, this is gonna take a while" Harry said, gesturing to the couch as he perched in one of the chairs from the desk and began to tell them everything.

oOo

When he finished there was a stunned silence.

"Say something. Please?" Harry bit his lip nervously, scratching roughly at his left wrist as he always did when anxious, hard enough to draw blood.

Adam put his hand on Harry's arm and pulled it away from his abused wrist "stop that, you'll hurt yourself" he said

"Why did you lie?" John asked quietly

"I need to know what happened to mum and my other dad, I couldn't do that if you didn't let me go back to England" Harry's tortured lip was twitching as tears welled up in his emerald eyes

"Harry you mustn't do this anymore. No more lies, no more secrets. Got it?" his Father said, Harry nodded

"Come here you stupid boy" the old man said and pulled the teen into his lap, Harry buried his face in his Father's shoulder and burst into tears as John placed a tender kiss to his youngest son's slightly curled midnight hair. Adam, shocked at his younger brother's unusually emotional State, wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy and their Father, only to find two more pairs of arms joining the mass hug as Sam and Dean sat down with them, Dean, who usually avoided what he called 'chick-flick moments' like the plague. The two eldest Winchester sons had tears in their own eyes, mirroring Adam and even the usually emotionless rock that was John as the five Winchester men shared a rare moment of family.

The five of them eventually fell asleep that way, Castiel and Gabriel pulling a large, thick blanket from nowhere to cover them over before heading upstairs to find the others gathered in Ron and Sam's room.

"It's weird to see those guys actually showing some of the softer emotions" Jo said

"I've never seen Harry so upset" Ron said, concerned

"The Winchesters don't do soft and sappy, it was nice to see a softer side to them though" Bobby said, Ellen nodded

"In all the years I've known John Winchester I think this is the first time I've seen him emote something that's not rage, determination or righteous fury"

"Harry's the same, I don't think I've ever seen him scared, let alone cry" Ron said

"That's a typical Winchester thing. They don't show fear 'cause they're trained pretty much from birth not to" Bobby said

"It was nice to see Dean actually showing his kinder side for once though. He usually hates 'chick-flick moments'" Jo said

"Sam's usually the only one who shows the softer emotions. Even then it's rare. The whole family are a bunch of rocks, but then they come from a long line of Petromancers*** so it makes sense" Bobby laughed

"Petromancers? One of the old magical disciplines that only exist within really old and powerful magical families you mean?" Hermione asked

"Yep, Petromancy is the magic of rocks and stones, a subset of Terramancy alongside Geomancy. The Winchesters come from a long line on the paternal side. I think Mary was from a line of Althomancers*4 too so Sam and Dean have considerable power in their bloodline" Bobby explained

"Wow, I didn't realise there were any Mage families left, let alone that there were families in America. I thought that the few Mage families still alive were all in Europe" Hermione asked

"What's a Mage family?" Clarissa asked, petting her hellcat; Xanthia

"A Mage family is an old magic family; the oldest families in the magical world are all Mage families because they can trace their ancestry back to the first wizards and witches who were originally blessed with magic by the ancient pagan Gods and Goddesses of magic" Hermione said

"Like Hecate or Isis?" the young doll asked

"Or Odin or Veles" Hermione said "Back in those days, the early magical families specialised in one particular type of magic, called a discipline. The most powerful disciplines where those that dealt with the 7 central elements of magic; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Lightning, Light and Dark. Dark magic wasn't considered evil, it was the application of how magic was used and not the magic itself that was evil" Hermione explained

"So daddy's magic is Earth magic?" Clarissa asked

"Yes, Earth magic, known as Terramancy, can be broken down into two subsets; Petromancy, Rock based magic, and Geomancy; soil based magic" Hermione nodded "There are different subsets of each of the elemental magics, but there are also types of old magic that don't deal specifically with one of the seven elements, while control of plants could be considered a type of earth magic, it's actually a separate branch of magic, the same as animal magic. Then there's illusion, time, space and animation magic"

"So what different kinds of old magic are there?" Clarissa asked

"Well there are the seven central elemental magics, then the five 'secondary magics'; illusion, time, space, animation and healing magic. Illusion magic is one of the few that doesn't use the –mancy suffix, it's called Illusionism in most of the books on the old magics I've read" Hermione answered

"Right, then there's Chronomancy which is time magic, Chaomancy which is space magic, animation magic is another one that isn't a –mancy, it's usually called Animism and healing magic is Althomancy" Ron said, only to have Hermione stare at him "What? Harry told me ages ago that his parents were both from old Mage families, his mum was a Necromancer apparently and he said something about his dad, his other dad that is; James Potter, being an Umbramancer, you know, a shadow Mage? So I did a little research into Mage families" he shrugged

"Impressive, so Harry has three of the old disciplines?" Hermione looked impressed

"Seems like it, don't some Mages occasionally spontaneously develop a talent for other disciplines, I remember reading that somewhere?" Ron said

"Apparently, there have been cases of Necromancers developing a ability in Althomancy in the past" Hermione said

"That's cool" Ron said

"We ought to all get some rest, we're gonna get to work on finding those lost Angels in the morning" Bobby said

"Right you are Bobby, c'mon sweetie" Gabriel said as he pulled Clarissa into his arms

"Ok Uncle Gabriel" the little doll put her little arms around the Archangel's neck and snuggled down

"Goodnight guys" Hermione said as she went downstairs

"Where are you going?" Jo asked

"Get a glass of water" Hermione said, not looking her cousin in the eye.

Hermione went into the lounge and tucked the blanket around the Winchesters a little tighter.

"Goodnight John, goodnight Dean, goodnight Sam" she whispered, "goodnight Harry" she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "goodnight Adam" she hesitated, and then pressed her lips to his forehead too. She gave a little smile and then went back upstairs to bed.

_Author's Notes;_

_* Yes Adam is an Angel too, he's only a Guardian like Castiel and Anna though, when Harry (as the last heir of the Archangel of death) ordered Death, one of the four horsemen, to return John and Adam to life, Death said that while John had died before his time and could be brought back, Adam had died at the right time and the only way Adam could be brought back is if God consented to make him an Angel._

_** Harry's words here are taken straight from the bible, Psalm 78, Verse 49._

_*** Yes I went with the old 'Winchester wizards' cliché, it's sad, but I liked the idea. Also since the family can apparently be traced back to Caine and Abel, I figured their ancestors would have been among the earliest wizards._

_*__4 __Althomancy is something I made up, althos is the ancient Greek word for healing (according to Google) so Althomancy is basically healing magic._


	4. Going In

_Author's Notes._

_First of all can I just say that this is turning into the most popular story I have ever written?_

_More importantly, some people have been saying that Harry's genetics are confusing. Let me just clear that up ok?_

_When Harry was conceived, James Potter was polyjuiced to look like John Winchester. Therefore, James and John are BOTH Harry's Father, he has two dads._

_Lilly is Harry's Mother, she is the biological daughter of Azrael, the Archangel of death, and an unknown incubus Demon, as Incubi are sometimes listed as both a type of Demon and a type of vampire, I decided that because of Harry's grandfather being and demonic Incubus, Harry would be an Incubus too, but a vampire instead of a Demon._

_To put it simply. Azrael got pregnant by a Demon (an Incubus) and had Lilly; Lilly is half Demon and half Angel. Because her Father was an Incubus, Lilly was a Succubus. Lilly got pregnant by James while James was polyjuiced to look like John. Harry is Lilly's son by James but John's DNA is there too because of the potion._

_Another thing people are complaining about is the ages of my characters. This story takes place in the summer between third and fourth year (the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, but about two before the cup). Harry and Ron are 14. Hermione's birthday is in September, so she is 15, Adam is also 15. Sam is 21 and Dean is 25, yes I know these ages don't match up with cannon but given that the Harry Potter series is set in the 1990's I had to tweak the ages a little, the age differences are the same as in cannon though (Sam is six years older than Adam and Dean is four years older than Sam)._

_With that over, let's light this candle!_

Ron padded his way down the rickety old stairs to find Sam, Dean, Bobby, John, Ellen and Jo gathered around Bobby's desk, he was about to make his presence known when he heard some of what they were saying

"No, it makes no sense for Eve to be there, she's not stupid enough to be right smack in the middle of the city" Bobby said

"Exactly, and Eve's smart, she knows we wouldn't look there because it doesn't make sense, which is why that has to be where she's holding them" Sam argued, tapping the map

"I don't get why we don't just ask Harry, his powers could track Michael and Lucifer easily" Jo asked

"Because that would involve taking him with us and if Eve got her hands on him we'd all be screwed" Dean said

"Not if she didn't have Cas, without him she can't even start the ritual"

"Yeah, and do you really think that Anna, Cas and Gabriel would let Harry go alone? Even if he was with us?" the oldest Winchester son asked heatedly "No, they would insist on coming with us and the second they leave that circle Eve would be all over them like a bad rash"

"So we think we know where they are and we're just gonna go and not tell them where we're going?" Jo said

"That's the long and short of it yeah"

"Ok, arm up and let's go, if we head out now we should get there in about nine hours" John said as he picked up his shotgun from the desk and they all left the room.

Ron crept over to the desk and looked down at the map; it showed the city of Chicago, Illinois. On it were seven red crosses and one black, in the centre of the others. Hearing the sounds of the others returning, Ron quickly ran back up the stairs. John folded up the map and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Bloody Hell" Ron muttered

oOo

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione" Hermione Granger found herself being roughly shaken awake at two in the morning and glared balefully at the red haired vampire responsible

"Ron, it's two AM. What are you waking me up for?"

"Jo, Ellen, Bobby, John, Sam and Dean have gone to Chicago looking for Eve and the lost Angels" Ron said

"What? They're gone? Where's Harry?"

"Still in bed, I guess John or one the older boys must have carried him and Adam up earlier" Ron whispered

"Ok, what do we do now?" Hermione just huffed in confusion

"Wait for them to get back I guess" Ron sat down on the edge of the bed

"Like Hell we do!" Harry pushed open the bedroom door, Adam, Castiel and Gabriel standing behind him looking equally murderous

"They stand no chance whatsoever against Eve, only an Angel of death can kill her" Castiel said gruffly

"An Angel of death? You mean Harry?" Hermione asked

"God may have formed the first humans but he didn't give them life; that was Michael. Since an Angel gave them life, only an Angel can kill them" Harry said

"So what? You guys are going to just go after them?" Ron laughed

"Naturally, well **I **will, Castiel will have to stay here so that Eve can't possibly start the ritual. Gabriel can come with but Anna will stay here with you guys" Harry said

"Not a chance, I'm sworn to protect the Winchesters and as a Winchester I have to come with you" Castiel glared down at the younger Angel

"No! If she gets hold of you the world goes to Hell in a hand basket" Harry said, his eyes glowing

"Harry, Anna can stay here but she'll be staying alone, Ron and I are coming with you" Hermione said

"What about your dad?" Ron looked at her

"He won't let me go unless he comes so he'll come too"

"Hermione-" Harry said but she overrode him

"No Harry, we're going with you and that's final" she glared at him

"Fine" he ran his fingers through his hair irritated

"Ok but even if we get in there, how are you gonna get the drop on Eve? She'll see you coming a mile away" Gabriel said

"That's true" Harry said thoughtfully "Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he said and walked out of the room

"Sure" Ron said and followed, Hermione right behind him

oOo

A few hours later, they had arrived and were staking out the building were Eve was holding the Angels, the other hunters had already gotten themselves captured.

"Ok, we break into two teams. Ron, Hermione and I will go in through the south entrance, Adam, Cas, Gabe, Anna and the doc will go in through the west entrance. We go in, grab the others and get the Hell outta Dodge, got it?" Harry said

"I'm still not comfortable with you three going in alone" Daniel said

"We've come out on top with worse odds doc, don't worry about it" Harry smiled

"Ok then, let's go" Castiel said

The two teams got out of the van they'd rented and split up, armed to the teeth, they headed around the building and made a nice clean entry.

"You sure about this?" Ron asked Harry

"Not a bit, but when has that ever stopped us?" the green eyed Angel smiled "You remember the plan?"

"Yeah, it's putting it into action that worries me"

"Don't sweat babe, this'll go off like fireworks at the fourth of July" Harry gave Ron a crooked smile

"But what if-" Ron started

"Don't worry, the timing will be perfect" Harry consoled him.

oOo

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

"Castiel?" Doctor Granger asked the Angel timidly, he was a little intimidated by his daughter's friend's colleagues

"Yes Doctor?"

"Do you think this whole 'sneak up on Eve and stab her in the back' thing will work?" he gripped his gun nervously

"I'm pretty sure Harry knows what he's doing" the Angel said simply, not wanting to admit that he doubted their chances

A few minutes later, Castiel's doubts were confirmed as they crept around the corner into the large open area where they could see Metatron, Michael and Lucifer chained to the wall, the older hunters tied up on the floor, Harry and Hermione by their side.

"Welcome dears" the older Lady standing in the centre of the room smiled at them

"Eve" Castiel growled

"Hello Castiel, I've been waiting for you" she smiled a cold smile before her goons surrounded them and tied them up, throwing them to the ground at Eve's feet as she turned back to face her captive audience

"Where's Ron?" Daniel asked his daughter

"He managed to get away when they captured us" she said "one of them broke Harry's jaw"

"You ok kid?" Gabriel asked, Harry nodded

"Shut up, now, wings wide dear" Eve chuckled darkly as she drew a silver dagger

"Not in this life bitch!" a voice said from behind her as Ron plunged Harry's sword into her back and pulled down sharply.

Eve screamed as she exploded into a mass of black smoke.

"But how?" Gabriel looked at the red head in astonishment

"You said only Harry could kill her" Adam said to Castiel

"He could, so how-" Castiel looked stunned

Ron chuckled and used the sword to slice the ropes binding them and the chains holding the Angels. He pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him

"You ok babe?" Ron said, only it wasn't Ron's voice. It was Harry's.

"Bloody Hell, I thought you were going to be late for a minute there" 'Harry' said "it's weird being shorter than you" he smiled

"Can someone please explain what in Father's name is going on?" Michael said as he stumbled to his feet

"We'll explain when we get back to Bobby's" Hermione giggled and went to help the Angel to his feet

"You'd better" Adam grabbed her away from the Archangel and kissed her passionately

"What was that for?"

"Last night" he smirked, the young witch blushed

oOo

_Author's Notes;_

_Hey guys, second to last chapter. I figured I'd make this a short one. If you have any requests for companion stories just put it in a review and I'll get onto it when I can ok? Awesome, love ya!_


	5. The 'Freaky Friday' Method

"Ok so what the Hell is going on?" Dean asked, as they left the building, leaning on 'Ron's' shoulder for support since the blow to the head when they were captured had left him a little woozy

"Well, oh hold up" Ron stopped

"What the- Are you shrinking?" Dean said as the group paused

"Yeah, one sec" the younger boy let out a slow breath and suddenly, Ron was Harry. And Harry was Ron.

"That was an awesome plan Harry, really, you're a genius" Ron said

"I knew that left over polyjuice potion from second year would come in handy" Harry smiled at his boyfriend as Castiel Angel-teleported them back to Bobby's

"Are you two gonna explain what that was?" Adam asked as he sat Lucifer down on the couch

"It's kinda funny really, when you think about it. I will say it was one of my more ingenious plans" Harry smiled

_Cue Flashback sequence_

"_Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he said and walked out of the room_

"_Sure" Ron said and followed, Hermione right behind him_

_The three of them went down to Bobby's panic room where Harry knew they couldn't be overheard._

"_Ok, I have a plan, but it all hinges on you being ok with it Ron" he said_

"_What is it?" the red head asked_

_Harry took a glass vial out of his pocket along with two empty ones_

"_I took this from the cauldron in Myrtle's bathroom back in second year, figured it might come in handy one day" Harry said, the vial was full of polyjuice potion_

"_I think I know where this is going" Ron said, nodding_

"_Eve won't be worrying about me trying to kill her if she already has me prisoner will she?" the younger wizard smiled_

"_I take a vial with your hair, you take one with mine. She capture me disguised as you, while you disguised as me sneak up on her and stab her in the back" Ron said_

"_Yes, but you two have to get yourselves captured, that's where this gets problematic" Harry bit his lip_

"_If it stops Eve and rescues our friends, I'll do it"_

"_But what about your voices?" Hermione said_

"_I'll get myself punched in the jaw when we get captured, I can pretend it's broken so I can't talk" Ron shrugged_

"_Harry, this is…" Hermione struggled to find words_

"_Stupid, idiotic, foolish?" he supplied for her_

"_Genius!" she corrected him_

"_I take it you don't want the others to know?" Ron said_

"_an old friend of mine one said 'the best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best.' He'd kill me if I knew I was breaking rule 4" Harry laughed_

"_Ok, so when do we take the potion?" Ron asked_

"_After we split up from the others, we don't want them to know after all" Harry said, giving Ron a vial and one of his hairs, Ron dropped the hair in and passed on of his to Harry_

"_Let's go, good luck" Harry said and they went back upstairs_

_After relaying the 'false plan' to the others, they Angel-teleported to the building, got ready and split up._

"_You sure about this?" Ron asked Harry_

"_Not a bit, but when has that ever stopped us?" the green eyed Angel smiled "You remember the plan?"_

"_Yeah, it's putting it into action that worries me"_

"_Don't sweat babe, this'll go off like fireworks at the fourth of July" Harry gave Ron a crooked smile_

"_But what if-" Ron started_

"_Don't worry, the timing will be perfect" Harry consoled him._

"_Time to go?" Ron asked, Harry nodded and they pulled out their flasks_

"_Remember, we have an hour to do this so the sooner you guys get caught, the better" Harry said_

"_Gotcha'" Hermione said_

"_Well, down the hatch" Ron said and toasted Harry with his vial_

"_Cheers" Harry replied and they threw the potion back, a few seconds and they had morphed into each other_

"_Right, good luck" 'Ron' said and disappeared off_

"_Let's do this" 'Harry' said and they set off in search of one of Eve's patrolling guards._

_Finding one within about five minutes, 'Harry' checked his watch,_

"_Right, hit me" he said to Hermione as the hid around the corner, she swung back her left fist and clocked him in the jaw, which resulted in him swearing and dropping the heavy flashlight he'd been carrying. If that didn't attract the attention of the guard then nothing would._

_End Flashback_

"And you know the rest, I waited until Eve had her back turned and snuck up on her, stabbed her in the back and we've come full circle" Harry laughed as he finished the story

"That, was just…" Sam stuttered

"Lunacy, foolish, suicidal?"

"Amazing" Sam laughed "I would never have thought of that, switching places with Ron using polyjuice potion? You're an evil genius"

"Aw shucks, don't flatter me so" Harry giggled and pretended to blush

"I'll admit now, even I was impressed" Hermione said from where she was perched in Adam's lap, the older Angel's wings wrapped around her comfortably

"I'm just that awesome" Harry shrugged

"Isn't pride a sin Harry?" Daniel said with a smile

"Well he is one quarter Demon blood on his Mother's side" Lucifer said from where he, Michael and Metatron were recuperating on camp beds laid out in the middle of the room

"Mwahahahaha!" Harry gave a perfect and well practiced evil laugh as his eyes turned black

"Someone get the salt" Hermione called out jokingly

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly as Castiel, who had been giving the Host of Heaven a report on what had happened, flew back in. Loose papers went flying everywhere from the updraft of his wings

"Confetti, it's a parade!" Castiel laughed

"Dude are you drunk?" Sam asked

"What? No" Castiel shook his head

"Oh shut up you two" Ellen said as she placed a gentle kiss on Bobby's cheek, the two had liked each other for a while but the Eve issue had convinced them to finally get together

"If you insist" Castiel said

"I just called your mum, she's relieved everything went ok" Daniel said as he came back into the room

"Love you daddy" Clarissa said with a smile on her pale lips

"Love you two sweetie" Harry smiled, "so Dean, what do you wanna do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night Harry" Dean said "try to save the world"

_Author's Notes;_

_That's it, we're done. Like I said before; any requests, review._

_See if you can spot references to anything, other shows, gag reels etc._

_Well bye._

_You're still here? It's over, go home._


End file.
